Serpentards et autres cochonneries
by evanReg
Summary: La première fois que j' ai su que j'étais une sorcière, la première fois que je suis venue au chemin de traverse , la première fois que j'ai vu poudlard n'égalerons jamais la première fois que je l'ai vu .
1. Chapter 1

La première fois que j' ai vu le chemin de traverse j'avais 11 ans et je venais de recevoir ma lettre d'admission pour poudlard vous savez l'école de sorcellerie la plus connue de grande –bretagne. Je ne connaissais alors rien du monde sorcier et encore moins des différentes maisons et de leurs rivalités. Je croyais que ca serais un nouveau départ pour moi qui durant toute mon enfance avait souffert de l'absence d'une mère et de la froideur de mon père

Mon père n'étais pas mauvais loin de la, c'étais un homme stricte mais juste Donc quand j'avais eu ma lettre et qu'il avait vu que ca comptais pour moi d'avoir un nouveau départ il y avait consenti. C'a n'étais pas facile pour lui aussi de me laisser aller surtout que j'étais la seule présence féminine pour lui à la maison voir la seule présence tout court

Il faut s'avoir que ma mère été morte lorsque j'avais eu 5 ans et depuis lors mon père n'a jamais pensé à la remplacer D'ailleurs notre maison est remplie de ses photos et j'aurais tellement aimé lui ressembler, je ne tiens malheureusement d'elle que mes yeux violet myosotis et mon amour pour la lecture selon ma tante . Je ne ressemble même pas à mon père qui est aussi blond que je suis brune .

Pardonnez moi je me suis égaré dans mes souvenirs, je m'égare trop souvent j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas vigueur Donc je disais que , la première fois que j'avais posé mes pieds au chemin de traverse j'avais senti une immense joie et une sensation d'enfin appartenir à ma place. Les devantures colorés des magasins contrastant avec le paver noir et crasseux, les robes sorcières aussi extravagantes l'une que l'autres, les innombrables cheminées d'où s'elever des fumées tantôt noirâtres tantôt blanchâtres tantôt un mélange des deux Sans oublier une odeur particulière que je devais être la seule peut ètre à sentir et qui m'avais conduis jusqu'au magasin qui va devenir au fil des ans mon magasin préféré FLEURY ET BOTT

oui je sais c est bizarre mais je suis sensible à l'odeur du parchemin de préférence du vieux parchemin .

Ce jour la j'avais fais connaissance avec ma meilleure amie qui comble de chance sera réparti dans la même maison que moi C'était au magasin de baguettes du célèbre ollivander lorsque j'avais tenu pour la première fois ce morceau de bois entre mes doigts et que les différents paquets du pauvre monsieur avait exploser sans oublier sa robe de sorcier qui avait pris feu Maisie car c' étais son nom avait alors explosé de rire moi qui croyait que j'étais la seule au magasin. Et lorsque je m'étais tournée vers la source du rire elle était la , toute jolie avec ses boucles blondes et son visage poupin ,elle m'avait tendue sa main son visage fendu d'un énorme sourire et c'étais présentait :

-Maisie goldwalker mais tu peux m'appeler mayss

C'étais pour moi quelque chose de nouveau cette spontanéité infantile avec laquelle maisie m'avait salué et je lui avait retourné un sourire timide qui devait à l époque ressemblé plus à une grimace qu'autres choses Monsieur ollivander nous avait alors interrompu et nous avions choisie ensemble nos baguettes Elle en bois de rose avec à l'intérieur un crin de licorne et moi en bois de houx et un ventricule de dragon en son cœur . Ca avait été la plus belle journée de ma vie mais aussi celle ou tout avait commencé .


	2. Chapter 2

Il était 10h 30 et j'étais déjà à la gare de king cross assise sur ma malle tenant belle sur mes genoux et caressant son pelage blanc ,vous avez sans doute déjà deviné belle est ma chatte et je l'ai depuis ma première année ,c' est ma tante candice qui me l'avais offerte à mon anniversaire le jour de mes 11 ans le même jour ou j'avais reçu ma lettre 6 ans de cela .

Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire mon prénom vous voyez j'ai toujours la tête ailleurs tout le temps

Donc voila moi c'est Héléna caderwish

Je sais Héléna ca fais pompeux mais avouez que c'est mieux que Gertrude ou pollie mes compagnes de dortoir avec Mayss bien sur .

D'ailleurs elle est en retard on s'étais mise d'accord sur 10H et demi au quai de gare

C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais …si un peu quand même mais c'est surtout que j'ai pas envie de passer mon voyage à chercher un compartiment vide , de ne pas en trouver et de finalement s'assoir dans un compartiment déjà occupé et pire par les dindes de services les groupies en chaleurs comme on aime les appeler mayss et moi

Ah la voila enfin avancant tant bien que mal avec ces 2 valises (notez Mayss possède la garde robe la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vu normal pour une sang pur) sa chouette noir holia et son elfe de maison Culky qui faisait léviter le tout .

-Hélly je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas pu me réveiller à temps ,on était invité à une réception hier soir et on avait tarder ,vraim ..

\- c'est bon Mayss tu me raconteras ca après faut qu'on se trouve un compartiment d'abord .

Mayss fait un signe à son elfe qui dépose ses baguages à l'arrière train et fait monter les miens aussi

-Merci culky

-c'est mon devoir amie de ma maitresse

Culky me fait toujours rire avec son ton cérémonieux et son visage inexpressif

La première fois que je l'avais vu j'avais crié et m'etais refugié derrière Mayss

Vous l'auriez compris je ne suis pas assez courageuse et donc pas une Griffondor

Mais je ne suis pas une Poufsouffles non plus j'ai quand même un peu plus de jugeote

Si j'avais été plus rusé par contre j'aurais été à Serpentard mais la maison de Bellatrix Black alias la dingo de l'école ne m'attire pas beaucoup ,heureusement qu'elle la quitté i ans

Donc je suis une serdaigle et fière de l'être .

On remonte les escaliers du poudlard express et Mayss continue son papotage débuté sur le quai

-Tu sais il y avait plein de gens à la réception d'hier même quelque uns d'ici

-d'ici ?

\- de pourdlard mais pour la plupart des serpentards

\- ca ne m'étonne pas ,je fais ma grimace remplie de dédain la plupart des sang- pur sont à serpentard

-Moi je suis à Serdaigle me dis mon amie an cachant sa moue contrarié

Je sais que je la blesse à chaque fois que j'exprime mon dédain des sangs purs j'essai donc de ramollir l'atmosphère

-Et c'étais en quelle occasion cette réception ? je veux dire elle a l'air importante puisqu'elle avait regroupé beaucoup de monde ?

-Pas vraiment c'est une sorte de début dans le monde pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières

-aaaah un bal de débutante quoi

Nous étions arrivé devant le 5ieme compartiment , Merlin merci il étais vide

-un bal de débutante ? m'interroge Mayss

-c'est un bal qu'organisait les moldus pour présenté les jeunes fille du gratin aristocratique à la reine

-oh ca à l'air chouette

Au même moment une grosse dame passe avec son chariot

-des friandises mes poussins ?

Mayss et moi nous nous lançons des regards de connivences et nous empochions le maximum de sucreries puis nous nous installames plus confortablement pour dévoré notre butin.

Le ventre repu je m'étendis de tout mon long sur la banquette le visage en face de la fenêtre guettant les paysages qui défilaient à la même vitesse que la locomotive

Mayss choisit de continuer son sommeil interrompu ce matin et se recroquevilla sur elle-même enroulé dans une cape de laine

Au même instant la porte de notre wagon s'ouvrit brutalement et 4 personnages pénétrèrent dans notre antre sacré

LES MARAUDEURS

Les 2 imbéciles heureux à savoir james potter et sirius black s'installèrent sur la banquette de Mayss celle en face de la mienne pendant que Remus lupin et peter pettigrew restèrent debout

Apparemment ces 2 la attendaient qu'on les invite

-euh me fit Remus ca te dérange si on s'installe avec vous ?

Mayss plus rapide que moi et bouguonnante d'être encore une fois interrompu dans son sommeil lui répondit

-c'est déjà fait non ? tes 2 copains la ne se sont pas gênés

-relax Goldwalker le poudlard express n'est pas une propriété privé fit black avec son arrogant sourire en coin

Connaissant la hargne de mon amie et voulant voyager en calme je m'immisce dans la conversation

-c'est bon Mayss laisse, Lupin pettigrew vous pouvez vous assoir

-Oh mais sa majesté sait parlé

C'était potter cette fois ci qui avait introduit sa tranche et franchement celui la plus que les autres m'énervé constamment avec son air supérieur

-Potter je t'ai pas sonné donc tu de la boucles

-james !

\- c'est bon Remus je rigolais fit l'idiot en souriant bêtement

Pettigrew de sa voie fluette me demanda

-euh sinon ces friandises tu les veux plus ?

Ce voyage en train promettait …. Vraiment .


	3. Chapter 3

Feuilletant le magasine que j'avais trouvé dans le sac à main de Mayss je ne manque pas d'observer du coin de l'œil les abrutis installé depuis 1 heure avec nous dans le wagon Remus et peter ne me dérange pas outre mesure ,si peter un peu puisqu'il a fini toutes les friandises qui me restait mais la n'étais pas la question Potter et Black conspirateur de leurs états chuchotent entre eux surement à propos de quelques plans foireux à réalisé dans l'enceinte de poudlard

Ce dernier à savoir black remonte au même instant son regard onyx vers moi et m'offre son sourire légendaire qu'il croit charmeur

-c'est quoi ton nom ? je ne l'ai jamais saisi je dois dire

Lupin lève ses yeux au plafond exprimant par la sans doute son exaspération aux tentatives de ses débile de copain

-c'est rien tu n'en aura pas besoin black je réponds

Potter amusé nous observé derrière ses lunettes arrondis

-au contraire gente serdaigle peut être que je pourrais t'ajouté à mon tableau de chasse , tu es pas mal dans ton genre ajoute il en me faisant un clin d'œil Pathétique .. franchement et on appelle ca séducteur Je lui lance une dernière œillade assassine et fais mine de me replongé dans la magasine que je tiens dans mes mains

Potter se lève au même moment et je le sens s'approcher de moi Qu'est qu'il me veut lui aussi celui la Il me détache le magasine de mes mains et le retourne

-tu le tenais à l'envers caderwish me dit-il en me le tendant tu vois moi je n'oublie pas ton nom

Il retourne s'assoir à sa place et Mayss se réveille brusquement

-tu ne m'auras pas espèce de veracrasse fait elle en tapant le pauvre peter avec son sac à main

Tout le monde explose de rire à part pettigrew qui se recroqueville sur lui-même apeuré par ma tigresse d'amie

Je sais pas pourquoi mais à l'instant je lui trouve un aspect de rat , je parie que son animagus s'il le devient un jour ce qui m'étonneras beaucoup sera proche de cet animal Je sais je suis méchante quand je m'y met

Mayss toute rouge me consulte du regard pour me demander surement si à part son numéro d'agressage de pettigrow elle avait laissé s'échappé quelques autres paroles Je la rassure du regard à mon tour

La porte coulissa encore une fois , et une tornade rousse du nom de lily evans apparu avec une insigne de préféte brodé sur son uniforme rouge et or

-Rémus macgonagall demande à voir tout les préfets , vous autres dit elle en se tournant vers les garçons mettez vos robes de sorciers on arrive dans 10 min Potter pousse un soupir et se tourne vers Black

-pourquoi elle appelle Rémus par son prénom et pas moi ?

-gros bébé va lui dit black en lui ébouriffant encore plus sa tignasse désordonné

Nous nous regardâmes maysse et moi avant d'exploser de rire

-encore la vous nous fit remarquer black en nous fusillant du regard

honnêtement il doit être sérieusement dérangé celui la on ne c'est même pas moquer de lui mais de potter

-t'inquiète il te garde rancune de tantôt quand tu la rembarré me glisse lupin avant de s' en aller

Sympa c'est sensé rassuré ca

Mayss se relève et s'adresse à eux -les gars vous permettez ,on voudrais nous changé

-mais bien sur qu'on le permet très chère lui répondis black allez y ne vous gêné pas

Enervé par sa réplique et celle d'avant aussi je me lève outrée et tremblante

VOUS SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS LANCE UN SORT QUI VOUS DEFIGURERAS A JAMAIIIIS

-et croyez moi elle en connait un tonne ajouta mon amie en souriant

Les 3 se lèvent enfin et sirius me glisse une dernière fois

-ne crois pas que tu nous a fais peur Garce

Le temps que je me retourne vers eux j'entends potter dire à ces amis

-elle est encore plus flippante que lily j'adore

J'ouvre la bouche choqué par ce que viens de dire potter

-ferme la bouche m dit mayss en riant tu vas gobé des mouches

-ils m' énervent , ils m'énervent tellement que je voudrais en faire des barbecue pour trol

l -je sais mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi t'énervent –ils à ce point ,ils sont agaçants mais pas méchants

Je dévisage mon amie

-non plutôt pourquoi ils t'énervent pas toi c'est bizarre sachant que t'es encore plus excitable que moi

-je sais pas ils sont mignons

J'hausse les épaules et enfile ma robe de sorcière sur mon débardeur QUOI elle vient de dire qu'ils étaient mignons ? Je me retourne vers elle abasourdie

-Apart pettigrew bien sur ajoute elle en ajustant sa jupe

\- Mayss ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour Black ou pire pour potter

\- non rassures toi me lance elle amusé c est lupin qui me plait Et pour clore la conversation elle coullisse la double porte et lance à leurs intentions

-vous pouvez entrer


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivé enfin à la grande salle après un concours de qui arriveras le premier à la calèche restante Mayss et moi nous nous installâmes à notre table de serdaigle

La salle se rempli rapidement et quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule et s'installe à coté de moi

-Héléna j'espère que cette place était pour moi

-oh william tu m'a manqué

William macdermott mon meilleur ami m'enlace dans ces bras et je sens comme à chaque fois cette sensation de sureté que j'éprouve avec lui

-tu m' a manqué moi aussi hélly ,par contre je t'ai cherché dans le train et je t'ai pas trouvé et .. ayant remarqué Mayss il se tut

-Golwalker Mayss inclina son visage vers le coté pour lui rendre son salut

-Mcdermott

Ces 2 la je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi après 6 ans il s'appelle toujours par leur nom de famille pourtant william est souvent avec nous bien qu'il ne soit pas dans la même année que nous Car William capitaine de notre équipe et gardien exceptionnelle est en 7ième année En fait je suspecte qu'il est un faible pour Maissie mais je dois encore m'assurer de mon hypothèse

A coté de nous les 2 dindes je nomme Gertrude forté et pollie moore s'entortille toute excitée

-qu'est qu'il ya les filles leur demande Mayss

Elles gloussèrent toute les 2 à l'unisson comme dans un concert de violon ou tout les instruments s'animent en même temps fabuleux !

Je me demande comment on peut être aussi connes

Non je ne suis pas cynique , juste réaliste

Gertrude la plus idiote des 2 lui répondit

-Potter et Black regardent dans notre direction depuis tout à l heure

William me regarde d'un air ennuyé et me demanda comment j' avais passé mes vacances Ce fut la voix de dumbledore qui nous interrompu un peu plus tard après la répartition des nouveaux élèves que je n'avais pas suivi occupé a discuté avec william

CHER ET CHERES ELEVES ,JE SUIS CONTENT QU'UNE NOUVELLE ANNEE COMMENCE JE VOUS SOUHAITE DONC LA BIENVENUE JE SAIS QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIM JE N'ALOURDIRAIS DONC PAS PLUS MON DISCOURS , LE SEUL CONSEIL QUE JE PUIS VOUS DONNER EST DE RESTER UNIS EN CES TEMPS SOMBRE , BONNE APPETIT

Tout le monde applaudi le discours de notre vieux directeur et nos tables se garnirent comme par magie (ironique hein !) des mets les plus délicieux qu'on ne pouvait trouvé qu'ici bien évidement , je pense d'ailleurs à aller remercier les elfes un de ces jours pour tous ce qu'ils nous préparent

Tout le monde est heureux tout le monde discute et mange joyeusement et pour un instant j'oublie cette histoire de rivalités entre maison et je me mets à parcourir de mes yeux les différentes tables de la grande salle De poufsouffles en passant par griffondor jusqu'à serpentard et LA ! mon cœur s'arrête quand mon regard rencontre les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai vu de toutes ma vie des émeraudes si sombres et si ténébreuses que toute ma peau est parcouru par des frissons

Nos regards continus à se soutenir quelques secondes puis il tourne la tête vers ces copains Je me tourne à mon tour vers william occupé lui aussi à discuter avec un de ses poursuiveurs

-hey will c'est qui le mec la bas ? je lui chuchote

-ou ca ?

\- à la table des serpentards le 6ième a gauche

J'attends que will finit de conter ,je dois avouer qu' il m'attendris avec sa moue concentré

-tu veux dire le brun aux yeux foncé à coté d'avery ?

-avery ? connais pas

-tu m'étonnes tu connais personnes toi

avery c est le mec blond -avec la balafre sur la joue ?

-oui c est ca en tout cas si tu parles du mec assis à coté de lui c'est Rosier ,Evan rosier ,pourquoi tu demandes ?

-oh rien juste que son visage me disait quelque chose ,j'ai du le confondre avec quelqu'un

-mmm fit william pas dupe pour un sou , en tout cas c'est un 7ieme année il a des cours en commun avec moi et franchement helly c'est pas un mec fréquentable

Il se penche encore plus pour me chuchoté : on dit même qu'il deviendra mangemort

-vous vous dites quoi les 2 cachottiers

Oh par morgane ma pauvre Mayss je l'avais complètement délaissé cette soirée

-rien ma belle william me racontait juste son dernier exploit avec son nouveau balais

-mais j'ai pas de nouv ..

-willl tais toi je le pince Nous éclatâmes de rire tout les 3 et continuâmes notre repas dans la bonne humeur.

J'étais morte de sommeil pourtant Mayss ne voulait pas me lâcher

-sil te plaaaait maissyyy j'ai besoin de dormir tu vois pas ma gueule d'alcoolique en manque de sommeil

Elle me juche du regard et je prie merlin qu'elle consent à me laisser m' étaler sur mon lit

Devant son air catégorique qu'elle prend en croisant ses bras je sens que j'ai perdu d'avance

-Bon ok qu' est ce que tu veux savoir j'ouvre bien mes yeux pour l'intimider

-qu'est ce que vous vous racontiez toi et william

-william hein ? je fis moqueuse ici c'est william et avec lui c'est macdermott

Elle rougis mais reprends de nouveau contenance

-ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait

-ok je dis vaincu il m'avait demandé si j'avais passé de bonnes vacances

-non après ca

-ben après euh il m'a parlé de son nouveau balais

-tu me prends pour une conne Héléna ?

Oh lala ca sent pas bon qu'on mayssie m'apelle par mon prénom en entier ,ca voudrais dire que j'ai intérêt à tout déball

é -jeluiavaisdemandéleprenomd'ungarcon

-quoi ? tu parle le gnome maintenant

-heeeeeey lui dis –je en lui lançant un oreiller

-YEN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR nous gueules pollie

-désolé je fais d'une toute petite voix , Je m'installe sur mon lit et ma limace d'amie me suit Je soupire

-Bon je te dis et après ca tu me laisse dormir en paix

-ok promis

-je lui ai demandé le prénom d'un gars Mayss est abasourdie est c'est peu dire sachant que je ne suis pas le genre à demander des info sur un gars sur un coup de tête

-c'est qui ? dit-elle en plissant les yeux à la manière d'un détective de police

-un serpentard

-Un serpentard elle répéte

-oui

\- il s'appelle comment ?

\- Rosier

Maissie s'excite et se met a sautiller autour de moi

-Rosier comme dans Evan Rosier ?

-euh …tu le connais ?


	5. Chapter 5

-Maaayss laisse moi dormir il est encore tôt

La garce continue à me secouer

-Maaaaayss

-c' est pas Golwalker me réponds une voix des plus mélodieuse que chaque être humain rêve d'entendre le matin c'est Clarkson tu te lèves tu prends ta douche et tu mets tes habits ,je vous attends en bas dans la salle commune j'ai déjà réveillé les autres allez grouilles toi Caderwish

-rhooooo

Clarkson notre préfète en chef adorée ,une despote qui n'a rien à envier à voldy ,une acharnée du travail comme il n'yen a peu a part peut être evans et surtout surtout une obsédée des régles

OUI vous avez bien entendu

En plus des retenues qu'on écopes avec Rusard Clarkson met un point d'honneur à nous punir aussi et à ca manière est il nécessaire de préciser que c'est une batteuse dans l'équipe ? je vous laisse donc imaginé le genre de punitions qu'elle adore nous infligé

Je me lève bien tant que mal et je me dirige vers la salle de bain

J'espère qu'il n ya personne dedans déjà que notre dortoir est vide ! je présume que les filles se sont réveillé avant moi

C'est bon y a personne

Je pénètre et dépose mon peignoir ,je règle la température de l'eau

Bien qu'il fasse froid j'aime que l'eau soit tiède comme ca je n'aurais pas autant froid quand je sortirais de la douche

Je sais je suis trop intelligente pour mon propre bien

Le gel de douche qu'a laissé Maissie sent très bon une odeur fruité de fruits rouge et de menthe

J'en étale partout je laisse l'eau serpenter sur ma peau (héhé serpenter comme serpentards)

15 min plus tard je sors rapidement me lance un sort de séchage avant que Clarky ne m'envoie un souaffle pour retard de 5 seconde et je me dépêche de descendre

La salle commune est pleine à craqué et clarskon est au centre juchant de son magnifique regard intimidant l'ensemble de nos congénères

-Tiens Caderwish on ne t'attendais que toi ,vraiment tu passes beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain sans aucune améioration tu es pire que quand je t'ai réveillé place toi qu'on puisse commencé me lance –elle

Je me place à coté de Mayss et pollie

William me fait un signe de la main pour me saluer

-hey c'est que 7h 30 je chuchote à mayss elle croit qu'on est dans une école militaire ?

-c'est quoi une école militaire m'interroge pollie

-un orphelinat à la clarkson en moins pire

-oh

Je crois qu'elle a rien compris et c'est mieux je vais pas me casser à lui expliquer chaque mot moldue

DONC je disais reprends clarkson

JE VOUS AIS REUNI CE MATIN POUR D'ABORDS VOUS DISTRIBUER VOS EMPLOIS DU TEMPS

Elle fais un mouvement avec sa baguette et des petites cartes en couleurs se dépose dans nos mains

DESOLE POUR LA COULEUR CARWISH C'EST LA SEULE QUI TE RESTAIT

C'est ca toutes les cartes ont des couleurs supportable apart la mienne

Je pense que c'est un mélange entre du verte olive et de la bouse de gobelins

Mayss étouffe un rire

-c'est le grand amour entre vous

JE DISAIS DONC EN PLUS DE VOS EMPLOIS DE TEMPS QUE CETTE ANNEE EST LA DERNIERE POUR MOI

-heureusement me chuchote Mayss

ET IL EST IMPERATIF QU'ON REMPORTE LA COUPE DES 4 MAISONS

-JE NE VEUX PAS D'EFFRACTIONS

-CHAQUE POINT PERDU EQUIVAUT A UNE PUNITION DE MON CRU

-CHAQUE ELEVE DE SERDAIGLES SE DOIT DE PARTICIPER AU MOINS UNE FOIS DANS LE COURS ET NOUS FAIRE GAGNER DES POINTS

SUIS-JE ASSEZ CLAIR nous hurlent le monstre

Les pauvres premières années sont tellement traumatisé qu'ils s'encastrent dans le mur

-VOUS POUVEZ DISPOSEEEEE

Tout le monde court vers la sortie et c'est un vraie capharnaüm

William me prends par mon bras et Mayss me prends l'autre bras et on se dirige vers la grande salle

-vous avez bien dormi les filles ?

-ca va j'ai pas fais de cauchemars c'est l'important

-tu fais toujours des cauchemars mayss ?

-chaque première nuit à poudrard oui

-tu rêves de quoi l'interroge william

-de livres géants et de profs mangeurs d'élèves je pouffes

-au moins je fais pas de rêves pervers sur Diggory moi se venge ma supposé amie

-c'étais une seule fois je te signale et je..

La garce

-tu l'a fais exprès hein ?

Mayss sourit à s' en décollé la mâchoire

William est amusé par nos quolibets matinaux

-Miaaaam des croissants fourrés au chocolat blanc ,c'est décidé j'adopte un des elfes de poudlard

-t'a déjà un elfe je fais remarquer à mon amie

\- il est nul en cuisine et ceux la sont entrainé par dumbledore

Je nous verse du jus de citrouille

Soudain potter se dirige vers nous

-Mcdermott , Goldwalter

Puis il se tourne vers moi en souriant comme un benêt

-Héléna

Mes 2 amis me regarde choqué

-oui potter tu veux quoi ?

-rien me dit il je suis juste passé pour te dire bonjour

-ok maintenant que tu l'as dis tu peux t'en aller je veux prendre mon petit déjeuner tu permets ?

-bien sur

Il éclate de rire puis ajoute : on se voit en cours petite fleur

GROOOOOS BUG

Comment il vient de m'appeler ?

Mayss me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle

-tu lui a fais boire un filtre d'amour ?

-Non bien sur que non

-mais d'habitude me fais remarqué william il ne jure que par evans et la il te drague carrément

-peut être qu'il veut la rendre jalouse j'en sais rien moi je fais en haussant mes épaules

Je regarde vers la table des griffondors , les marauders mangents joyeusement mais evans jette des coups d'œil vers potter

-en tout ca a marché evans ne décolle par son regard de potter

-c'est vrai ca , confirme william qui vient aussi de le remarqué , bon je dois y aller double cours de potions avec les serpy , je vous laisse les filles

Il me dépose un baiser sur ma joue

-bonne chance je lui crie

-je pense qu'il a un faible pour toi me dit mayss en cachant son visage derrière le verre qu'elle tient

-qui ca potter ? je t'ai déjà dis qu'il le faisait juste pour provoqué evans

-non Mcdermott

Je la regarde suspicieuse

-tu pense pas sérieusement ce que tu dis ?

-pourquoi pas ? dit elle neutre

-parce que c'est pas vrai ,je crois que quelqu'un d'autre lui plait

-ah bon ,bon on a métamorphose on doit se grouillé si on veut pas que mcgonagall nous transforme en parapluie

Je souris à ma meilleure amie

-alors on y va

-qui peut me dire quel est le sort qu'on utilise pour transfigurer une souris en tarte à la mélasse nous demande MCgonagall

Pettigrew émet un petit cri et à l'air apeuré

-un problème monsieur pettigrew le dévisage notre professeur

je rêve ou elle a une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux

-eurk fait Mayss

-Mademoiselle Goldwalker un peu de retenue

Evans lève comme d'habitude son doigt en manquant de perforer le plafond

Je sais j'exagère mais c'est une véritable miss je sais tout et ca devient exaspérant à la longue

Stephen Andrews l'équivalent d'evans chez nous lève aussi son doigt

c'est Clarkson qui sera ravie

-oui monsieur andrews ?

-sorex reformabit professeur

\- en effet ,5 point pour Serdaigle maintenant qui peut me montrer le mouvement qu'on doit utiliser avec la formule

Un petit papier en forme d'oiseau raté se pose sur ma table

Je la déplie en évitant que macgonagall ne me chope

Petite fleur ,ca te dirais de sortir avec moi ?

Bieeeen sur potter

Je me retourne vers lui ,il est assis en arrière de moi de 2 places et m'envoie un petit clin d'œil

Je lui lance mon pire regard et fourre le papier dans ma poche

Mayss qui n'a bien sur rien raté de la scène m'interroge

-plus tard Mayss


	6. Chapter 6

-et donc il m'a pris ma main et a commencé à me réciter un poème moldue du 19ième siècle

-Oooooooooooh firent les greluches en cœur -C'est tellement mignon dit Mayss en soupirant

Je sais que mon amie est très romantique mais de la à trouvé ce que Gertrude dit mignon et acceptable c'est du suicide sociale carrément

Et je suis pas jalouse

-En fait Hélly qu'est ce que potter ta envoyé en cours de Meta ?

me demande-elle

Je défroisse le mini papier que j'avais fourré dans ma poche et le lui montre

-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Rien je dis en ricanant nada

-Tu te rends compte que t'es la première après Evans qu'il drague et c'est pas normal

-Il est pas normal que veux tu

-Il est mignon, assez doué en magie et de très bonne famille je vois pas ce qui te déplait chez lui

-C'est pas mon genre je dis en fourrant ma main dans mon sachet de dragées surprises de Bertie crochu

-Ah j'ai oublié que ton genre c'était le brun ténébreux

-Ghmph

-Comment ?

-Je vais à la bibliothèque changer d'idées euh travailler sur mon devoir de Runes

Je savais que Mayss n'allait pas me suivre à la biblio ,elle travaille la plus part du temps dans notre salle commune et franchement j'avais besoin d'être seule et de m'éloigné de cette atmosphère de niaiserie et tous ce qui se rapporte aux mecs notamment potter entre autres

-Ok ,on se voit à la grande salle pour le diner ?

-Ca marche fis-je en m'éloignant

Aujourd'hui doit être un jour de chance pour moi car la bibliothèque était vide à part quelques serdaigles comme moi éparpillé au niveau des 3 premières tables

Je salue madame pince (je l'aime bien a contrario de mes camarades elle aime juste protéger ses livres et je comprends ca) et me dirige vers une place éloigné près d'une vitre qui donne sur le parc ensoleillé en ce temps.

Et je comprends pourquoi la bibliothèque n'est pas pleine comme d'habitude La plupart des élèves se sont donnés rendez vous la bas pour profiter des derniers jours de soleil en écosse

Je pose mes livres et mes parchemins vérifie que mon encrier est assez plein et ma plume intacte (on sais jamais) et je me dirige vers la section Runes , je respire le parfum que dégage les anciens grimoires puis j'éternue

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on respire la poussière fait une voix moqueuse

Je me tourne vers la source de la voix et je manque de m'étrangler, Evan rosier LE SERPENTARD et FUTUR MANGEMORT ,selon william me dévisage mais bizarrement je ne décèle aucune lueur de méchanceté dans ses yeux juste de la….. curiosité ?

je dois délirer ,je fais mine de tousser et commence à contempler le sol qui pour la première fois me subjugue par sa propreté ?

Devant mon silence il se rapproche encore plus de moi Je sens un vent de panique me submergé pourtant d'habitude je suis sure de moi

-Tu permets de te décaler , tu bloques le passage m'indique t il de ses doigts fins

Oh rien que ca Je m'éloigne un peu pour le laissé passer Il medépasse puis au détour de la dernière étagère il se tourne vers moi et me prends en flagrant délit entrain de le regarder

Une bouffée de chaleur et de honte monte en moi et je sens mon visage rougir

oh mon dieu faites qu'il s'en va je me suis assez ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui, Pourtant il me sourit d'un sourire très discret certes ,même assez fin et qui pourrais ne pas être remarqué par quelqu'un situé a distance de nous et quitte enfin

Une vague d'euphorie me prends et c'est en souriant niaisement que Mayss me retrouve

Je me savais pas si guimauve moi qui passait mon temps à me moqué des cruches , ca m'apprendra

Mais qu'est ce que Mayss fais ici ?

-Mayss ?

-Oui c'est bien moi dit elle en me souriant je savais que je te trouverais ici

-Ben oui fis-je en ravalant rapidement mon sourire je t'avais déjà dis que j'allais travailler mon devoir de runes donc simple déduction fis-je mesquinement

-Tu sais que t'aurais gagné facilement ta place à serpentard avec ton humour acide

Encore serpentard

-Oui mais tu l'aimes mon humour acide

-J'avoue fit elle avec une moue adorable dis tu souriais toute seule ?

-Euh..non en fait c'est parce que j'ai enfin trouvé le livre que je cherchais dis –je en prenant précipitamment le premier livre devant moi

-Ah bon ? LE POUVOIR DES RUNES SUR VOTRE VIE SEXUELLE euh très intéressant

-Oui je trouve aussi je dépose rapidement le livre avant qu'elle ne le remarque et nous nous dirigeons vers la place que j'avais réservé

-Très belle vue

-yep c'est ma place préféré ,et donc tu vas travailler aussi ?

-Entre autre et te tenir compagnie , du chocolat ?

-Oui mais fais attention à ce que pince ne te vois pas.

D'autres élèves de serdaigle nous rejoigne et ma tentative de me vider l'esprit tombe manifestement à l'eau

-Pocheer neghe même paschun regard et chi qui fait elle est parchie en courant che pense qu'elle allait pleuré

Margareth Wilson la plus fouineuse des serdaigles si ce n'est de poudlard et la plus gloutonne par la même occasion ,combiné les 2 et ca vous donne le phrase dérangeante d'en haut il manquerais qu'un rot et ca sera parfais

-Euh wilson tu peux parlé plus clairement mais si tu pouvais la fermer ca sera encore mieux ,tu vois on est la pour travaillé

-Dacodac désolé Caderwish donc je disais que Potter a bel et bien tourné la page d'Evans

-Pourquoi tu dis ca la questionne une poufsouffle de 7ième année

Un vrai club de commère ma parole

-Ben je l'ai vu elle étais venu lui parlé et je pense que potter ne lui a pas répondu c'est quand même la première fois qu'il l'ignore et puis y avait aussi black et je vous ai pas dis les filles black était super canon les rumeurs disent que ca va pas trop bien avec sa petite amie mary macdonald si vous connaissez.

Bla bla bla et voila la discussion dérive vers black, Je prends ma tête entre mes deux mains

-Ca va pas Hélly me demande Mayss soucieuse

-Ouais je pense que je vais aller dégourdir mes jambes dans le parc et aérer ma tête

J'entends la fouineuse dire avant que je ne disparaisse par la porte

-Totalement associable cette fille , je comprends pas comment tu peux supporter Goldwalker !


	7. annonce

coucou les ami (e) s

désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais je voulais juste vous informé que je ne publirais pas de nouveaux chapitres sans vos reviews et vos avis ainsi que vos conseils , ce n'est pas du chantage mais je vous l'avais dis bien avant c'est ma première fanfiction donc j'ai besoin sinon d'encouragements mais au moins de votre avis concernant ma fanfiction et aussi les personnages mise en jeu

donc voila j'espère que ca sera momentané et je vous dis à bientot peut être


	8. Chapter 8

assise tout seule sur l'herbe et contemplant le lac qui s'étendait devant moi dans toute sa splendeur miroitant d'une couleur sombre en cette presque fin de journée ,je n'avais pas senti william quand il est venue s'assoir à coté de moi

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas petite sœur me chuchote-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne

Je lève mon visage vers lui et le regarde longuement avant de prendre la parole

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que ca ne va pas

-je te connais trop bien pour ca, alors ?

Toutes les sensations de la semaine et même ceux d'avant que j'essayais d'étouffer et de cacher derrière mon masque de cynique remontèrent à la surface et je me sentis étouffé puis sans que je ne puisse les arrêter un flot de larmes se mis a coulé de mes yeux et à inondé mes joues Pendant une seconde je détestais william pour avoir eu ce pouvoir de me mettre à nue facilement et un silence se prolongea entre nous avant que je ne prenne la parole

-je suis tellement fatiguée , de cacher sans cesse ce que je ressens surtout mes peines et de montré aux autres que je suis fortes que je peux survivre seule sans la présence d'une mère je .. j … e cro…is que je n' …en peux plus et j'ai telle…ment p...eu.r de rester toute seule toute ma vie Il m'essuie mes larmes et me prends dans ces bras.

-je ne te laisserais jamais seule dit-il tout bas je te le promets

La grande salle est pleine comme d'habitude et moi et william nous nous dirigeons vers la table des serdaigles ou Mayss nous attendaient.

Je m'apprête à m'assoir quand black me tire vers lui :

-je peux te parler une minute ?

William pose sa main sur mon épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je n'irais nulle part si je n'en avais pas envie

-c'est bon william ,je reviens toute suite

Je suis black vers un coin de la grande salle et déjà des regards nous épient

-je t'écoute je lui dis en regardant ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il lise dans mes yeux mon récent moment de faiblesse

-Qu'est ce que tas fais à James !

Sa voix est basse mais menaçante Je tourne mes yeux vers lui et me redresse avec toute la dignité que je peux avoir en ce moment

-je n'ai rien fais à Potter Black maintenant je te demande de t'écarté je ne veux pas manqué mon diner pour une broutille pareille.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un pas en avant il se saisit de mon poignet et le serre fort ,mes yeux me picotent encore une fois foutues larmes mais je me ressaisis très vite cette fois

-James court après lily depuis la 4ième année et jusqu'au début de la rentrée il en était fou amoureux et maintenant c'est de toi qu'il parle à longueur de journée et il l'a même ignoré il ya 3 jours, donc tu ne me feras pas croire que tout ceci est normal crache –il je ne le croirais jamais !

Je tire mon poignet

-je m'en fous de ce tu peux croire Black ni toi ni personnes d'autres ,si Potter à un problème avec les filles qu'il aille voir un psy mais ne t'avise jamais à me parler comme ca ni à me touché tu me dégoutes assez par le fait qu'on partage le même air je lui lance avant d'aller m'assoir à ma table le laissant prêt à exploser comme le témoigne son teint virant vers le rouge

Je dois paraitre passablement énervé puisque personne à ma table n'ose me demandé ce que voulait Black.

William commence à me déposer plein de nourriture devant moi Je lui souris bien que mal et essai de faire honneur au repas.

Durant toute la soirée je ressasse ce que Black m'avait dis avant le diner Je ne vais pas mentir en disant que je n'avais rien remarqué de ce que Potter essaiyé de faire pour se rapproché de moi ces derniers temps en passant par son changement de comportement avec Evans, mais ca ne m'empêchais pas de pensé que c'étais trop rapide pour être vrai.

comment peut il abandonner facilement son amour pour Evans lui qui le criait depuis 2 ans sur tous les toits .

Et donc je persiste à penser que c'est surement une nouvelle technique pour se rapproché d'Evans, ca semble tordu et tiré par les cheveux au premier abords mais ca pourrais marché .

Mais pourquoi n'avait il rien dis à son pote ,c'étais la seule zone d'ombre qui me taraudait , pas que ca m'intéressais vraiment mais cette histoire devait s'arrêtait la et le plutôt possible Je me replonge dans mon devoir de Runes anciennes que je n'avais pas terminé dans la bibliothèque avant d'être interrompu par Mayss.

Décidemment aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour idéal pour travailler

-ca va mieux ? me demande elle soucieuse

-ca va merci mayss je vais mieux grâce à william.

\- ca tombe bien elle parait hésitante Héléna qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et william ?

-il se passe rien ,will c'est comme un frère pour moi je lui réponds agacé

-et lui ?

-quoi lui ? Eh bingo je venais de comprendre un truc et un sourire étira mon visage devant son air inquiet et interrogateur

-Dis moi Mayss ne serais tu pas amoureuse de william par hasard ?

Le lendemain était un samedi, tout le monde à poudlard , et toute promotion confondu attendait le week end avec impatience, certains pour se reposé des cours de la semaine, d'autres pour avancé dans les devoir donné par les professeurs, quelques un pour s'amusé dans le parc ou s'entrainait au quidditch .

Mais Samedi était particulier , Samedi était synonyme de pré au lard , et pré au lard était synonyme de beaucoup de chose il est vrai , des choses comme Honeyduckes , les 3 balais, faces et attrapes, la cabane hurlante( pour les plus téméraires que j'appellerais masochiste pour vouloir se faire peur volontairement) mais surtout surtout pré au lard était synonyme pour nous adolescent boutonneux et dopé au hormones de rendez vous amoureux .

Et la première chose qui vint me frapper en ce samedi matin dans notre salle commune est que presque la totalité des filles de ma maison avait un rencard pour pré au lard,OUI j'ai bien dis presque ,car si pour moi on avait déjà perdu l'espoir de me voir un jour avec quelqu'un ,Mayss,et Notez bien POLLIE ALIAS JE CHERCHE UN MEX A TOUS PRIX était dans la même situation que moi.

C'est donc sur ses joyeuses pensée pleine d'espoir que je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner .

Les elfes s'étaient encore surpassé et des petits cupcakes en bleu et bronze remplissait notre table et au moment ou je tendis ma main pour en prendre un Mayss me pinça la cuisse

-AIE !tes malade ou quoi ?

-Regarde me dit elle son beau visage déformé par la surprise

Je tournis la tête alors vers un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais imaginé même dans le plus fou de mes rêves ?ou cauchemars !

Lily Evans ,LA LILY EVANS la préfète la plus respectueuse de notre promotion , la fille la plus studieuse de l'école mais la plus rabat-joie venait d'entré à la grande salle vêtue d'une petite jupe si si je vous jure , d'une chemise dont les 2 premiers boutons étaient carrément sauté et adressait à tout le monde des œillades suggestives !

-vous croyez que c'est la vraie Lily Evans ?je pense perso que quelqu'un a bu du polynectar pour prendre son apparence et ca ne m'étonnerais pas que ca soit potter c'est le genre de chose qu'il adorait faire fit Gertrude d'une voix assuré

-euh excuse ma piètre intelligence Gertrude mais pourquoi potter voudrais prendre l'aspect d'Evans ? je dis à l'idiote du village

-Ben puisqu'il ne peut pas la tripoté il prendra son apparence pour se tripoté lui-même ,enfin tripoter Evans tout en se tripotant enfin vous m'avez compris quoi!

-wé t'inquiète fit Pollie c'est très logique je t'assure

Et la je suis vraiment pas si elle se moque d'elle ou si elle approuve ses débilité mais je penche pour la 2ième hypothèse .

En même temps si on suit le raisonnement de la pauvre dégénéré et si Potter avait pris l'apparence d'Evans alors le potter assis à la table avec une mine aussi surprise que le reste de la grande salle ,qui est qui avait pris son apparence ?

Les murmures sans la grandes salles après l'entrée spectaculaire de la chouchoute de mcgonagall commencent à se calmer je me dépêche de terminé mon petit déjeuner pour quitter la grande salle .

Je pense que j'ai déjà une idée sur comment passé le reste de ma journée du Samedi.


End file.
